


Alone Time

by 6ArcVI



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: MILF, Masturbation, Other, Smileshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6ArcVI/pseuds/6ArcVI
Summary: Yoko has found some extra time on her hands, and she has decided on the perfect way to spend it. Solo session/smileshipping.





	Alone Time

            Sakaki Yoko sat down on the edge of her bed. She was confronted with something she didn’t normally have to deal with: having free time. Since meeting Yusho and having Yuya, the woman was constantly busy doing something for her family; however, her husband had vanished three years ago, and now her son had just left with Akaba Reiji and the rest of the Lancers the previous day in order to cross dimensions. Yoko was now completely alone in the house without a single thing to do.

            All of her chores were done. She had no one to cook for, the laundry was finished, the house was clean, all her errands were done, the animals were fed; so now what was she to do? There had always been something for her to tend to, but now there was nothing. She could actually enjoy some alone time. She could catch up on some TV shows or start reading a few books she had been eyeing. Heck she could go sunbathing in her favorite swimsuit – a black bikini. Her husband had gotten it for her, and it had been one of his favorite things to see her in.

            Yusho. Yoko looked over her shoulder with a sigh as she peered at her husband’s preferred side of the bed. She didn’t know where he was or what he could be doing, but she trusted him with ever fiber of her being. Wherever he was, he probably missed her just as much as she missed him.

            Yoko closed her emerald eyes as she imagined Yusho crawling onto the bed from the other side and wrapping his arms around her from behind – she crossed her arms over her front as if mimicking what his should be doing. She smiled as she imagined him kissing the crook of her neck and feeling his facial hair gently scratching against her skin. Yoko even subconsciously leaned her head to the side in order to give her invisible husband more access.

            Yoko suddenly knew what it was that she could do now.

            The woman lay down on her pillow; Yoko bit her lower lip as she rubbed her hands over her pelvic region. After a moment, her mind wandered back to her husband and pretended that it was his hands roaming over the top of her clothes instead of her own. Thinking of his touch excited her as she undid her pants and stuck her right hand down into her panties. A moan escaped her as her fingers began to rub her already wet clit. She arched her head backwards onto her pillow, eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed in pleasure, mouth open.

            “Oh,” she moaned as her hips began to gently thrust as her pleasure began to slowly build.

            She sighed in bliss but frowned at the way her shirt felt so constricting the more she rubbed her mound. Without wasting a second, she used her left hand to pull her shirt up above her breasts as her right hand continued to go to town on herself. The woman stared at her chest, the tops of her milky white breasts the only part visible with her bra still on. Her left hand roamed over her sensitive nipples, but her chest still felt too constricted by their cloth prisons.

            Begrudgingly, Yoko’s hand receded from her pelvis as she sat up and quickly pulled her shirt over her head. She tossed the unneeded garment to the floor then quickly reached around her back to undo the clasp of her bra. Once the clasp was loose, she audibly moaned at how free her large breasts felt. She pulled her bra off, also tossing it to the floor before lying back down.

            She began massaging her bare chest and squeezing her tits, and a slew of excited moans escaped her as she began playing with her hardened nipples. She bucked her hips against the air as the feeling from her nipples traveled downward in electric zings and made her clit yearn to be touched again. She immediately gave in to this desire as her right hand hastily made its way back into her jeans.

            Her moans grew more pronounced now that she was massaging her mound again; her left hand was still tickling her nipple. After a few moments, her eyes became transfixed upon her erect left nipple. She stared at it before grabbing the underside of her breast and pulling it toward her, then leaned her head forward until she was able to suck her own tit.

            She moaned into her breast as her tongue flicked at her own nipple. How she wished it was her husband’s mouth suckling lovingly at her teat, but he wasn’t here. Yusho’s touch was very loving and gentle. When he touched her, he gave her his entire heart, soul, and body; she imagined he was sucking on her nipple and rubbing her clit now.

            Yoko gasped as she relinquished her nipple and laid her head back onto the pillow. The feeling in her pelvis was growing and she yearned desperately for an orgasm. Hastily, Yoko ripped her hand from her pants and proceeded to pull her lower garments off now; there was now nothing between her skin and the plush sheets of her bed.

            Yoko then placed her right middle and ring fingers into her mouth, pulling them out slowly as she coated them in her saliva before inserting those same fingers into her soaked pussy.

            “Ahhhhh! Ohhhhh!” she moaned.

            She thrust her fingers in and out of herself while thrusting her hips in rhythm. Grunts escaped her with every thrust as she listened to the wet squelching sound caused from the friction. Her left hand fiddled with her nipples and squeezed at her breasts as she fingered herself. Her fingers were also a poor substitute for anything her husband possessed. His fingers were like magic. She wished he were here now; she so desperately craved release.

            Yusho had been gone for three years. She wanted to feel his warmth again. She wanted his sweet and passionate kisses planted all over her body. She wanted his gentle touch caressing every inch, every curve, every crevice of her. She wanted to feel the hotness of his breath as he pleasured her with his mouth. She wanted to feel the extra sensations from his facial hair tickling all her sensitive parts as he went down on her. She wanted his firm cock to stretch out her eager hole and fill her with all of his hot, potent cum.

            “Oh, fuck!” she cried as she fingered herself faster and faster.

            She suddenly stopped, realizing just how much her wrist ached from the action and pulled her fingers out of her pussy. She panted while staring at her soaked, glistening fingers. They entranced her in a way. She kept staring at them, finally realizing that they just weren’t going to do it. She had to call in the big guns.

            Yoko sat up, her loins aching with desire, as she opened her nightstand and pulled out her favorite toy – a vibrator. The sight of the phallic object only made her yearn even more for release. She lay back again with her knees bent and her legs spread. She rubbed the toy against her clit for a moment, letting a moan escape her mouth at as she listened to the wetness of her crotch. And then she inserted the vibrator inside her pussy. She pumped it a few times in and out of her hole before finally turning it on to the lowest setting.

            “Mmmm. Ooooohhhhh. Aaaahhhhh,” she moaned as the machine gently buzzed inside of her.

            Yoko kept thrusting the toy back and forth while rocking her hips in rhythm, wishing so desperately that it was her husband’s cock instead of her instead of an artificial substitute. The thought of how it felt to have Yusho’s thick and veiny cock inside her turned her on as she turned the vibration settings up.

            “Ah!” she gasped as the vibration grew stronger.

            She thrust the device a little harder and deeper inside her hole now. Her pleasure grew, making her desperate for a climax, which prompted her to turn the toy’s vibration setting up to the max.

            “OOOOOHHHHHH!” she cried out into the room. “OH, FUCK! OH, YEAH!”

            Yoko shoved the eight-inch toy all the way into her hole as she bucked her hips against it. Her body writhed with pleasure as the feeling in her pelvis overwhelmed her. Her cries of pleasure were loud and constant now as she used her left hand to wield her toy and her right hand to rapidly massage her clit.

            If she screamed any louder, she thought her neighbors might call the cops to check on her, but she didn’t really care. She was so close to climaxing. Someone could walk in on her now and she wouldn’t care. She just had to finish. It was urgent. She was desperate.

            Her fingers pressed her clit as hard as they could as she rubbed it while she angled her vibrator to hit her g-spot. The waves of pleasure in her body were now hyper focusing into her pelvis and she moaned as her legs slid down and laid out straight and splayed out on the bed. A wide grin automatically started pulling at her lips, and she knew this climax was going to be good.

            Her breathing quickened as she let out shrill grunts with every exhale. She rotated her vibrator in circles within her and she felt the familiar pressure quickly building. She felt her muscles tense as though her body was trying to forcefully push her orgasm out, and finally her legs automatically widened even more than they already were as she felt like her opening grew as large as it could before her pussy and ass began contracting.

            Yoko screamed out in pleasure as a deluge of liquid burst from her pussy and she pulled out her vibrator so there was nothing impeding the flow. Her pleasurable screams continued as she watched herself squirt her juices straight up into the air like a fountain only to have it come back down all over herself and the bed. Her pleasurable screaming continued as she rubbed her pussy, causing her juices to spray in other various directions as she opened her mouth to catch some of her squirt and swallowed some of her delectable juices down.

            After about a minute, Yoko’s deluge finally trickled down to a few drips. She continued to pant as her pussy still contracted while she lay in a puddle of her own sexual juices; her legs were numb and her head was delirious. How she wished Yusho could be here to lick the mess off of her. The thought of his warm tongue running itself up and down her body to lap up the liquid caused another small orgasm. She let out another cry, this one a little quieter than her previous ones as her pelvic muscles continued to contract.

            The woman lay on her bed in a blissful daze as her fingers idly ran themselves over her soaked breasts. Yes, this was the exact reason she couldn’t have this sort of fun with anyone else in the house – sans her husband, of course. She knew she should get up in order to clean herself off and to clean up her bed, but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. She would regret it later, but for now that didn’t matter. She was still riding the high caused from her massive climax and she felt like she wasn’t coming down any time soon.

            Yoko closed her eyes as her racing heart calmed down. She would just rest for a bit; this session really took it out of her. She smiled as she imagined that Yusho had been the one to cause her extreme pleasure and that he was lying beside her also coming off of his high. She imagined that the juices all over her chest and stomach were from his orgasm instead of her own; she loved having him fill her to the brim with his seed, but she also loved it when he coated her body with it as well. And so she drifted off into a restful sleep, dreaming lovingly of her husband.


End file.
